Exterminate War
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: A new threat have emerge from hiding. A new being kill over millions and million life form, that will bring shock and fear to all Republic. Can the Republic and Jedi stop this new threat? Or Exterminate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Clone War and Doctor Who**

**I haven't this crossover for very lone time since Darth Tempus, but I decide to had enough on this chapter. Instead I am working on a new project that will might be interesting to see it. That this story is becoming one of the hardest level in all history in Star Wars universe. **

Prologue:

Time period: past  
Location: Unknown  
Sector: Unknown  
Year: After the Jedi won the War (Jedi-Sith War)

"So," said one of the last ancient Sith Lord, Darth Bane, the last of the Sith who is wearing a Sith armour along wearing a helmet to consume his identity without know who or what inside that helmet except seeing Sith pure red and yellow eyes colour, "you telling me that we are supposed to be an alliance with your creation, so that we can rule the universe together?"

Ever since the Jedi won the battle against the Sith monstrous and marauders that they have bought chaos across the entire galaxies and bought fear upon them all and recruit those who would stand before them, or taking them to be an apprentice who is strong in the Force. But Darth Bane, however, did stumble upon this unknown planet, where he met someone like he never them before in his entire life, since he manage to escape like coward or better a skills to survive the inferno rampage that he have no strength against the Jedi Order.

"Quite correct, Darth Bane," said a voice, is sound like a human, but combine in groggily and yet less mechanical voice on this creature and behind this unknown it was something that Darth Bane, have ever seen anything like this before in his life, yet he sense that these creature got pure hate, beyond hate from what he never image in his life. Could these creature have adapt in the Force?

"Why do you want an alliance with the Sith?" again Bane question, or gaining closer to see what he's really made of. "You have no wield of the Force, yet those things have adapt connection to the Force in pure breed of hate like I have never seen them before in my life," he point and look at them, knowing he never seen them before.

"Those thing you speak of," humanoid speak to him in lesser angry, "They are my children, my creation from my own thought and ideal. I'd breed them with my own hands. Why else the Sith think want answer and understand the quest of power from their unlimited strength? Unless, you want power for yourself, am I correct to you, Darth Bane?"

"You words speak the truth," Darth Bane is very impressive on him, knowing this being is much higher in the Force. "Yet, this alliance you speak about it, since the moment I have arrive this off-world planet. Do you realise that Sith are strong and powerful since the moment the First Sith were born since in 100 Years of Darkness."

"Is that the secret of the Origin of the Sith?" humanoid exclaimed out to him. "Do you know it is forbidden when all Sith forbid to tell the origin of the Sith, that they have only care of power from itself? Unless you are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Darth Bane is now in silent shock that this unknown being does have the Force. But how? He wonder himself, to know how this being got the Force. Unless he was strong in the Force without knowing that all Sith could have sense it nor even the Jedi as well. Could this being is strong and connection in the Force? Yet, he is sitting in this chair including life support system? Whoever that being is, knowing this creature could be link to the Force.

"You're strong in the Force since the moment I stood upon your planet," Bane is remarkable and impressive on him. "Yet, your words speak the truth. Maybe I could take you to be my apprentice."

"My reception proceed, but I'd refuse to be your apprentice Bane," said a humanoid who refuse Darth Bane pledge for becoming his own apprentice. "You will find it as your own, so that you can re-establish your own Sith legacy."

"I'd know my own legacy, so that I can pass to my own Sith brethren so that we can remain hidden for very long time," Bane replied and explain his own creation, The Rule of Two. His legacy, his own heritage of the Sith armada.

"Good," he please to hear it. "Now we will make an alliance so that you're Sith will remain hidden for many long years, hiding in the shadow. So that the Jedi can't locate on your appearance including your future Sith."

"You sound like you hated the Jedi," Bane said to him. "Why do you hate the Jedi?"

"That question is irrelevant from what you speak!" he yell to him. "You know why I hate the Jedi for some time. The answer that yours to be discover, not mine."

"You sound like my own master," again Bane remark on him. Remember his own master about hatred and power to make himself unstoppable for the time being. "Yet, this alliance you speak about it so that we can crush the Jedi for good."

"Yes," he confirm to him with a solemn hiss, and yet it voice sound like very groggily. It is highly unknown why this being wanted the Jedi gone from existent, unless Darth Bane learn this unknown humanoid have hated the Jedi for whatever reason, that he have no information, no detail to know why. "With your power and my expert of knowledge so that we can crush your enemy of the universe so that we will have no choice but to surrender from their ideal thought and wisdom. You're power is strong and yet weak – and yet strong from my prediction said it should be."

"You're words are flatter," said Bane. "Yet you know thing from your said and seeing that you know the way of the Sith and understand about power and understandable. Very well, this alliance you speak that my Sith will join you, to make sure that no one knows about your existence, so that plan will not fail in your own hands."

"Excellent," he please to hear it. "Once we will remain hidden in the galaxies so that we will play the part when the time is right. Except we will remain seeing, hidden to make sure no one hear from us, not even the Jedi cannot locate of ours existence."

"You're word is done, so that my Sith will see you in remote distance and yet in the future when the balance is shifted so that you will play the part of the game without knowing," Bane like this idea, an excellent promising idea from what he like about it, so that his new Sith creation will remain hidden for very long time.

"Exactly," he agree on him. "The part we will deploy so that we will never heard about the Sith and my creation, when the shifting balance is reawaken – except we will contract each other in dark, remote secret. So that the plan is emotional. Do you understand what I said about it?"

"A part," Bane answer that he know about it. A very, evil good looking plan. "Yet we will create an army so that you're deploy is ready against the Jedi and yet strike fear upon the Republic."

"Good," he please to hear it. "And yet, pass down to your knowledge about me and my creation, as long your own creation is still function and yet this time when the balance is out of focus, when my creation will depart and deploy a part so that we will never know of your Sith generations."

Darth Bane smile inside his helmet, knowing this plan from what that humanoid said was cunning and yet a brilliant masterplan so that his Sith legacy and this being along with this creation that's shape like a droid, yet he sense those droid are not from what he expected since then. Knowing this plan is perfect when he finally said to him.

"You got yourself a deal," he present himself with an open hand, and yet this unknown being revealed his own hand is pale-off colour it mix with a burn colour in light caramel brown colour, when both of them sake their hand. That the alliance have been made.

* * *

Time period: present  
Location: Planet Spiridon  
Sector: Mid-rim sector – near toward the unknown region  
Year: The Clone Wars

The Republic escort have arrive on the unknown planet, since the Clone Wars begin and official by the Republic and Chancellor make an official war against the common enemy, The Separatist and the traitor to all Jedi, Court Dooku and the Jedi Killer General Grievous who killed dozen of Jedi in different remote section since he encounter few Jedi on Hypori when he killed three Jedi only few of them remain since then.

That would be trouble for both Republic and the Jedi as well. Since the Clone Wars is already begin and produces an army called clones. Bio-genetic motivation was created by the original host was known as a bounty hunter, Jango Fett, yet that host was killed couple while ago since the first wave, but the genetic material was still hold and produce more of them within months or years, depending on the war. So far, the Clones are over trillion of them and yet all of them got the same face, but different texture and feature on them since birth.

Many clones fought many battle, yet they have report or receive a message about this planet when the Jedi Council dispatch few clones and two Jedi are on a mission to know about this unknown source from this planet. The planet Spiridon. According the information of the planet this planet is was home of the invisible native called Spiridon that no one knows what they'd look like. But according to researcher the planet is an icy world, from what they'd said about this planet, when the Republic escort ship arrive the planet surface and lowering downing from the lower atmosphere and landing on the planet below. The surface level is perfect breath, yet according to the planet searcher that many planet are very toxic and very infected as well. Knowing that this planet is highly dangerous to all local being that Spiridon is an almost an icy planet but contain a very dangerous toxic planet and invisible native as well. Once the Republic escort ship lower down from the planet, while the air cooling is settle down when the main hatch seal open and revealed over 30 clone troopers in white armour plate and same helmet except one of them got dark blue shoulder plate was different to compare other troopers – a captain of his troopers.

Once the troopers are doing a perimeter secure to make any goes wrong to make sure that all clear are clear to their generals comes down from the main hatch. When two Jedi walk down from the main hatch, whiles the main exhaustion pipe are still resting and cool for a while. Two Jedi are in their Jedi robe, while their faces was cover when the captain of the troopers said to them.

"It's clear, General," said Captain Ego, the one with dark blue shoulder plate with utility belt with two separate pistols on him.

"Very good, Captain," said a Jedi. When the Jedi revealed their face when both of them lower their hood and revealed two Jedi. One of the is male Twi'lek in blue with long head-tails and the other one is a male human Jedi with light caramel hair with a single Padawan braid on his right side with blue eyes and wearing a traditional Jedi robe, just like a Twi'lek Jedi who happen to be his master.

"We scan the area, that there is no other life in their sector," Captain Ego add on with important information to him and the student about securing the area.

"Don't be so sure, Captain," said a Twi'lek Jedi. "The Spiridons are invisible race so that we can't see in miles direction, except they have worn a fur coat from the shattering cold. So keep an eyes anything goes wrong."

"Right a-way," Ego quickly respond and acknowledge to him, when he quickly his teams a signal to scout the perimeter of the planet.

The Padawan is little confuse from what his master said. His appearance is nearly toward his 20s, when he said to his master about the planet, that he never heard of it. "Master Rolf," he said to him in full name Jedi Knight Rolf, "why do you believe that the Spiridons are invisible so that we can't see?"

"Because my apprentice," his master said to him, "that Spiridons are the reference native, but the real name of the species called Zalerian a common ally name I know about this planet during my study to understand more about the planet."

"And yet the plant is stink from what I'd look at it," the Padawan expression and see a disgusting feature from the local plant, when he cover his nose from that awful smell from what he describe those planet and the plant as well.

"Padawan Ian," Rolf said to his student name Ian Bill, "do not respect on the planet surface. Those plants are very sensitive, once you look at it, and then it will infect you from your entire body."

"It does?" it surprise Ian from what he learn on his master word.

"I'm afraid so," Rolf confirm to him. "Those plants are highly dangerous, since it was form and birth since the people who arrive and learn about this planet since it was announce called Spiridon. But for my student, we got important schedule."

"Any idea, what kind of schedule that we're doing?" Ian want to know why he was summon since the war is now official declare by the Republic.

"Ever since he got an intel that this planet is going to be in war when the Separatists will destroy the planet," Master Rolf explain and said to him.

"Even General Grievous?" Ian's voice is getting afraid and almost courage about that Jedi Killer who killed many Jedi and add their lightsabre to his collection.

"Including him," Rolf agree with him. "Now this planet is highly native in the system in the cosmos that we are not sure why this planet is coming next. This planet is very neutral and yet hard to see the Spiridons."

"But we do have the Force to know their location, right?" Ian is getting concern about them. Knowing these Spiridons is indeed an invisible, but they have no strength against the power of the Force.

Master Rolf look at his student, yet he is telling the truth, the Jedi does have the Force. So that any invisible creature or person are un-wielding against the ability of the Force. That's why the Jedi have learn to control the Force to look the location from their unknown surrounding, including those in the dark as well. That's why the Jedi are unpredictable to deal with them, except with the Sith are the only one who can stop. Or few blaster can easily defeat them from their distraction without knowing.

"Your words is correct," Rolf said to him. "Now, let's move that Captain Ego want us from his recon scout."

"Yes Master," Padawan Ian agree on him. When suddenly he heard a noise that's coming from his master comlink channel, when Captain Ego quickly contract him. Yet, there is trouble or a problem, when he heard Captain Ego yelling voice tone.

"General Rolf!"

Master Rolf quickly press his wrist comlink channel, knowing this is an urgent matter, "Yes, Captain Ego? What is it?"

"We're under fire, my team are almost wipe clean in quick shot!" Ego quickly said to him to explain what happen, when both Jedi heard scream and shouting at the same time and hear the sound of rapid firing. "Hurry! We're don't know how long we can make it out of here! Hurry-!"

Until he lost the communication channel. That's mean the Separatists battle droids are already here.

"Let's go," Master Rolf quickly said to his student, when two Jedi quickly make a move in right direction where Ego and his troopers are in right direction before this unknown appear from nowhere when Ego quickly respond to them. Ian on the others hand that he is so excited to deal some battle droid, his first encountered against them, except he keep on training and training in the Jedi Temple, before he got his own master, Rolf who agree to be his student. But this is first epic mission to team with Master Rolf himself. Rolf is already notice his student is getting to excited knowing he never encountered droid before in his life, but he need to remain about excited and never use an emotion when he remember from the Jedi Code; there is no emotion, there is peace.

Once two Jedi are heading toward the right direction, when a shock take place on them and see over 30 troopers were killed, pile against each other's in different position. But how? How the emery could kills so many of them in quick second without knowing. And yet they'd saw Captain Ego, dead as well. They were too late to save him as well. Both Jedi draw out their lightsabre and reveal that both of them wielding both sapphire blades. Two Jedi are making a condition ability to make sure that any enemy will draw fire upon them.

Ian is still getting excited, but his head however is beginning to make worry to see so many clones in quick second, that never seen anything like this before in his entire. Master Rolf is remain calm and remember his thought from his own training, when two Jedi make a move, slowly, without getting caught nor making a single fire that will draw upon them.

"Stay your guard," Rolf said to his student. "We need to know what happen to them."

"Yes Master," Padawan Ian agree on him, while both Jedi are making sure make. They'd believe it was a Spiridons who could make of this, but if they are the one who killed them all, where's they'd body of them? Or worst where the body of them is?

Master Rolf kneel down one of the dead body and yet surprise take place on them and see no blaster hole, no mark or anything. He never seem anything like this before in his entire life. Whoever done this to them, could be a new weapon that it never make a blaster hole mark on them.

"Whoever done this," said Padawan Ian, while looking his surround. "They will pay for this."

"Not exactly, my student," Rolf denied his student word. "There is no blast hole mark on them, yet it could be a new Separatists weapons," he make an estimate guess or educational guess from what he have saw today.

"It's possible?" Ian said to him. Focus on his surrounding area

"I don't know," Rolf admitted that he's not so sure about this, knowing this is a huge threat on the Republic and the Jedi as well. "Whoever done this to them, could make a new complex in the war itself."

"I'd hope you are Master," Ian agree and said to them. Yet suddenly, both of them since something in the Force. Something powerful, something that's beyond hate and yet the cold as well.

When many blue dots are in the forest, staring at them without making a single blink of them, that's shock on both Jedi. And yet even Padawan Ian are becoming to make worry from what he saw, yet he wasn't expected to see so many droid in one single place.

"Stay alert, my apprentice!" Rolf exclaimed out to him. Knowing that he believe this battle could be a tough one on this matter. "Keep sharp on them."

"Yes, Master," Ian understand from what his master said. When a shot fire upon them in luminous glow blue, that's fire toward the Padawan, when Ian try to redirect that unknown laser fire with his sapphire blue blade, until in quick second, his lightsabre blade have somehow vaporised, vanish, broken and worst its dead as well. "What?" he surprise and stun to see that his lightsabre blade is gone and he sense that the Kyber crystal is gone from what he have felt and see the tip of the lightsabre is less burn and small hiss of small burn metal.

"My lightsabre couldn't redirect from them!" he cried and out to his master.

"What?" Master Rolf is very surprise and shock from what his Padawan said. When another beam fire toward them and its hit Padawan Ian, when he scream out when Rolf saw Ian was cover in glowing luminous and see his skeleton inside from him and saw the body of Ian is landing on the ground.

"That's impossible," Rolf's voice is becoming grasp and shock to see that this unknown enemy have somehow destroy lightsabre, when another beam fire toward him, when Master Rolf try to redirect, until the blade is somehow vaporised as well. That's stun Master Rolf to see that his lightsabre hilt got a small burn from the tip of the hilt. "This cannot be," his voice is calm and yet shock when another beam fire toward him and scream out at the same time when his body is cover in same way from what he said his student Ian did.

Once the body of Rolf is dead and lying on the ground, when the unknown approach the bodies and quickly respond from one of them.

"This is recon patrol to the mothership," it speak like a robot, but more cybernetic, "The invader have been exterminate."

* * *

**'This is only the beginning' -****Malgus master's Darth Vindican (Star Wars Legend)**

**This chapter is just beginning, that a new threat have arrive in the Clone Wars, the most dangerous living creature of them all. The answer - well- you know who it is don't you. **

**Anyway the next chapter is going to take a while and be very patient, okay. and please don't judge my writing, look at my profile thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and Doctor Who**

**Sorry, I took so long because I got something else to do. And yet it has been a month since then. But, I am back and I am alive, thank you very much. And want to say thank from those who follow and favourite my story. Anyway, enjoy this story that may sound interesting on your likeness.**

**And honourable mention to Peter Mayhew who pass away weeks ago. The Force is now will you Peter Mayhew.**

Chapter 1: An Unknown Enemy

Time period: present  
Location: Corcusant  
Sector: Core-world Region  
Year: The Clone Wars

Corcusant, home of the Republic and Senate, when thousands of planet and system are taking a huge matter of debate and voting at the same since over 1000 years since the Sith usually took control the planet, and yet one all of them were destroyed and yet they have no idea that no one of them live and created his own legacy. That's last of the Sith is none other than Darth Bane, the Last of the Sith and yet he created his own legacy, the Rule of Two and yet the Sith remain hidden of over a very long time, about a thousand years since they'd living in the shadow and watching the Republic growing weaker and losing their power, while take full control of the planet since the dawn control. The planet is home to many city in each separate level – upper and lower deck of the planet. Yet its contain many speeders and ships as well.

Many Senators or member of an advisor or many colleagues who would come to the planet to take a serious massive debate issue that's effort on their own home planet. Some planet were remain neutral, because there is a war – the Clone Wars, hundred- million – billion of the finest clone troopers was ever producing from the planet Kamino so that they will against their common enemy, the Separatist was led by two of the most dangerous criminals in the entire galaxies, Court Dooku and General Grievous – the Jedi Killer.

They were led by the most powerful dictator of them all: Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of the Naboo. He was chosen long ago since the major outcast problem from his own home planet Naboo by the Trade Federations. Until none of them didn't know that the Trade Federations are equal and closest as the Separatists alliance and declare a full-scale war against them with billions of battle droids against billion of clone troopers. And yet they'd know they're up against the worst have yet to come, the most dangerous of them all: General Grievous, who killed many clones and many Jedi as well. Grievous is one of the worst and hated enemy in all the Republic heart.

But once the Republic are engage in the war, but there is trouble in one most problematic of them all: The Jedi Temple, the heart of the Republic since the Jedi ancestor fought against the Sith nightmare in Jedi-Sith War and yet the Jedi have won and restore peace as they'd won before since the dreaded it. The Jedi are not the threat of the Republic, but there is a new, a dreaded news since what happen in the recon mission. At the Jedi Temple, home to many Jedi about over 10,000 of them, yet many of them were killed since the first wave and now the war and murder by General Grievous who take their important weapon of all Jedi ark, lightsabre it was harvest by the crystal to consult and build lightsabre since the first and ancient Jedi since the first beginning. The Jedi were gathering any force-wielder who's becoming a Jedi and restore peace in every nation across the galaxies. The Temple is their home and their life for becoming a Jedi from Padawan toward Knight and Knight become a Master to teach students for thousands of years.

But back then before the war, they'd learn that the ancient enemy have return that they have thought all of them were destroyed, yet none of them didn't know that one of them live, Darth Bane, the last of the Sith who's living in the shadow for thousands of years and learn there is cult for the Sith; The Rule of Two. A Master embodied of Power and an Apprentice to Craved it, that is the Ways of the Sith. But that is not the news since the Jedi Council learn, that was dwell in the past, yet the Sith are still remain unseen, except one was killed, but return that they'd thought he was killed – slain by the hand of one of the Padawan in the Rector Shaft. Now he's back and getting his revenge on the person who did to him.

That is the most problematic as well and effort across the galaxies and learn that the Apprentice got his own student and that is not good to all Jedi Order as well and the rest of the Senate as well including Chancellor Palpatine as well. This matter that's effort on both Jedi and the Senate as well. But first, the Jedi got very important news since what happen, as the Republic small ship is heading toward the Jedi Temple, where the Jedi are live and train for becoming a Jedi and to learn the Ways of the Force.

Four Jedi are heading toward the main hanger bay that's connecting toward the Jedi Temple, when the engineers and clones are working on their full-time schedule when four Jedi are heading toward a small Republic ship is making a soft landing on the landing platform. Four Jedi are member of the Jedi Council. One of them who is a male Jedi with auburn hair colour with blue-grey colour wearing a traditional Jedi robe with a single lightsabre that attach on his belt. The second Jedi is an alien species with life-protection mask from the poison from his own people and wearing a dark brown robe with single robe as well. The third Jedi is a female Jedi with dark colour skin with blue eyes and yet her people is a Tholothian with single Jedi lightsabre on her and lastly a small green Jedi with elf-like ear with green-gold colour eyes with light beige robe with brown clothing underneath with a single walking sticks with a small lightsabre like the rest of the Jedi.

The Jedi are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia and Master Yoda. Yoda is the oldest of all Jedi Order and The Grand Master as well who live longer than any Jedi since he was seating at the Jedi Council for long, long time since he watch many students and Jedi as well. Including he train one student who happened to be his former student Court Dooku who later becoming a Sith Lord, under his master Darth Sidious. Plo Koon is a Kel Dor Jedi Master who live in the Jedi Council for long time as well. He fought in the first wave and survive the assault before clones comes along and rescue them as well. He fought many battle as well and yet he was the only who found Ahsoka Tano and bought her to the Jedi Temple as well, before she was under train by her own master. Adi is also a Jedi Council and fought in the first wave including her cousin as well. And lastly there's Obi-Wan Kenobi, the first Jedi slain the Sith Lord name Darth Maul, yet he have no idea he live since he sense a dark and powerful sense in the open field that he lives. Obi-Wan did fought against the Sith since he was a Padawan on Naboo that mark the First Jedi Slain the Sith for over 1000 Year. And yet he made a promise with his old master to teach the boy for becoming a Jedi restore balance to the Force.

Once the Jedi Councils are heading toward the small Republic ship is soft landing when the main hatch is open and revealed several clones in different armour and different helmet texture as well. They're all wearing in white armour with different colours red, yellow, orange and green also known as Advance Elite Troopers. Well train and well excellent on their recon mission just like the Bad Hatch as well. But Advance is high beyond those Bad Hatch. And yet they'd bought something else, a two coffin case like in mix baby light blue and azure colour that's float in mid-air, when five advance troopers heading down and heading toward the Jedi Council are waiting to tell what happen on the planet from their recon mission.

"Did you find what happen?" said Master Obi-Wan.

"Not a thing, sir," replied out from one of the Advance Troopers. "We check the planet and yet we found many clones including Master Rolf and his Padawan as well."

Master Adi examine the body, yet she saw the death of two Jedi. Yet curious and puzzle have taken her place. Yet this examine from what she look it is highly unknown to her. "Something odd on the body," she said to them, knowing she is one of the Jedi Council. "Normally many Jedi lost their lost since the forever war raging on, yet the body from what I'd look at it, is highly unknown to me."

"What do you mean Master Gailla?" said Plo Koon. Asking her about the bodies of two dead Jedi.

"I'm not so sure," she admits to him. "I have no information on psychical examine on them, but strange to me that something has happen since before they'd died."

"And that's all what happen on the planet," replied out from another clone trooper.

"What do you mean, exactly?" said Plo Koon, when the Jedi look at him.

"We found the bodies on the planet Zalerians," said the second Advance Trooper and explain the detail what happen. "So far, all of them are dead without knowing why. We exam the bodies, but strange occur to me that neither of them didn't have any single blast hole mark of them."

"How is that possible?" curious take place on Master Koon without getting shock on him. "How comes there's no holes mark on every bodies on the planet?"

"I don't know much about bodies," he admit on him. "Until we found their lightsabre, but," he presents them with two lightsabre from their belt and give it to them, "their lightsabre was destroyed."

As he shoe them the lightsabre of fallen two Jedi when the tip of the lightsabre hilt have somehow burn and slight melted at the same time, yet they find hard to understand to know what's going on. Now how the enemy manage to stop lightsabre within impossible to answer

"How can the enemy have managed to disarm a lightsabre?" Obi-Wan ask and curious at the same time. "Yet I'd know there few orb are strong enough against our lightsabre."

"I know what you mean, Kenobi," said Plo Koon who look at him, that he knows what Obi-Wan said about few material are strong enough against their lightsabre, knowing it was very rare since it was popular during the Jedi-Sith War. Until the mine are seal and forgotten, knowing that some martial are strong enough against the Jedi or Sith lightsabre like vibroblade is close attempt against lightsabre blade without getting cut on it. "Whoever made those weapons is bad enough against all the Jedi lightsabre."

"Puzzle we may find," Master Yoda said to them, knowing he is the oldest and wisest of all Jedi. "Clue are not to be seen. Cloud the dark side from what we are about to lurk."

"What do you mean, Master Yoda?" Kenobi is not sure about. Clearly, he too was train by Yoda before he met his own master Master Jinn since before he slain a Sith Lord.

"Not certain, I'm not sure about it, I am," Yoda admit, sensing that something draw toward the dark side from what he felt inside his heart. A powerful glimpse that he is not sure what inside foreseen vision, clearly it's unknown to him since then. Since before the event of the war started. "Knowing this mystery that's lurking in the dark. Our mind is not yet seen since the war is growing, ignoring the dark present from what we'd mistaken. Destroyed this new enemy, we must."

"Master Yoda," Master Koon said to him. "We don't know who could have done this to the Jedi, knowing General Grievous killed many of our brothers and sisters including the young future of the Jedi as well, since he bestow on Hypori since he killed three Jedi and outrank two Jedi council since they'd first met. However, this we don't about since we'd lost contact on the planet Spiridon during their recon scout mission."

"I thought it was the planet Zalerians?" confuse from the Advance Clone Troopers.

"It both name," Kenobi replied to him. "The real name of the planet is Spiridon where the Spiridons are invisible native are hard to see from our surround."

"And the toxic and deadly on the planet contain deadly reaction that will spread the entire body," Koon add on. "Without knowing what to the body, but I'd believe that the toxic is a dangerous chemical that infect on certain live form."

"That's hard to believe," said one of them.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agree on him. "But the natives have no alliance from Republic and the Separatist, yet we have no idea who could have done on remote planet."

"Perhaps, there maybe a dangerous that's lurking in the galaxies," Koon guess or educational guess from his personal thought about this mystery enemy.

"Or the Separatists are creating a new weapons and test on the local life form," Adi make another opinion from what she guess out from her own mind. Believing it was the Separatist newest creation to creative a withstand object the Jedi lightsabre.

"I don't think it's not the Separatists new creation Master Gailla," Matser Koon said to her. "I'd believe this new threat we don't about it since Master Yoda spoken about. That I believe on Yoda logical choice."

"You may have your point," she agree on that logic. Knowing this new threat is highly unstoppable. The question, who could done this? And what is the lurking that threat the entire galaxies from what Master Yoda?

"Whoever they are, clearly they'd hate Jedi," Kenobi said to them. "I check any reference information to know which local cult who hated the Jedi. That why we are knowing who are dealing with it."

"I'd hope so," Master Koon is not sure about it. "I'd sense that this battle is becoming more worst since the day we have no choice but to enter the war."

"Agree on that matter, I do," Master Yoda agree on one of the Jedi Council. "Nevertheless, we are all in great danger when the enemy revealed itself from the shadow. Great take we must take, on this threat, knowing this new enemy is only just the beginning."

* * *

Time period: present  
Location: Republic Central Command Centre  
Sector: Mid-world region  
Year: The Clone Wars

The Central Command Centre is one of the Republic up strong factliay since it was since long ago, before it was decommission since after the Sith were no longer the threat of the universe, except when the Jedi learn about their return since the first encountered by the first Jedi on Tatooine, when one Jedi fought and fled and make a quick report to the Jedi Council about the Sith return from the grave within the shadow. The Command Centre is shape like a snowflake with many glasses and metal – special metal that's hold that's float in space. Since the war is now official declare from the Republic, that the station is now called Republic Central Command Centre so that it hold many shielding system with many fire power and dozen of Republic supplies such as food, water and ammos as well. The Republic have got one of the highest central in all the galaxies since it was built and fashion by a famous creator was known as Professor Far'wan Star who create the Star Base Station. Which it was the full resignation name since he create that base since he's working for the Republic long ago before it got decommission since then, but now it is re-use against the Separatist armada.

Inside the main, command central, where dozens of clones in each different ranks such as troopers, few captain and yet commanders as well. And also there few Admirals as wall from their highest authority from the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic since the war is now official declare and yet there few Jedi as well. Many of them are checking on their routine system to see nothing goes wrong including droids as such protocol droid and Astromech droid to see any check information to know where the Separatists locate or better check to see any spy droid are working for them since they'd got report about one of them who working for General Grievous since what happened. And yet few clones are mainly turn rogue since another report as well. Knowing this war is getting tricky and getting harder from those who fought in the war.

Many clones are checking on any system to see any problem, and yet clones are standing guard from the main entrance with their blaster, knowing it is their job to make sure any threat who would dare to enter including those 'clanker' they'd call them, which it was highly regard on those droids since they'd keeping firing on them. Once they're doing their job, when on the main entrance is open and revealed to be two hooded Jedi are approaching toward the main central and see few Jedi are looking at them including few Admirals as well.

Once the two Jedi have approach them, when one of them unveil a hood and revealed it was a male Chargian with blue eyes and blue eyes with four separate long horns. Two of them at the top and two of them are lower down, when he said to them, in further behalf.

"Report," he said to them, knowing he is a General and head of their mission to protect the base.

"Everything seem to be quite, sir," said one of the Admiral with comb brown hair in neat and tidy with grey eyes colour and wearing an admiral clothing.

"What Admiral Kosten said that there haven't been any sight within a week," said one of the Jedi who happen to be a male human Jedi with strawberry blond hair with green eyes and wearing a hazel Jedi robe. "So far, nothing on site."

"Thank you on your report," said a Chargian Jedi. "Anything else you may add."

"Nothing find we may add," said another Admiral who is a female near-human species with red auburn hair with light blue eyes. "Although, there haven't been any danger report within miles. Yet, nothing on site if the Separatists are making an error tactic to gain control of this base, knowing it's contain many weapons and of huge life time supplies."

"Thank you for your addition report, Admiral I'ra," again he thanking her. Knowing there nothing danger to report knowing this base is one of the strongest base in Galactic history since it was build many years ago.

"I don't like standing here doing nothing but here," said a human male Padawan with light brown hair and dark eyes colour and wearing a traditional light beige robe. Knowing this student want to fight, not watch as a babysitter, yet his age is nearly toward his 20's. "Yet there's no report on major event to stop the Separatists while some other Jedi are doing to have some fun without us."

"Padawan!" his master said to him who is a female Zabark in long black hair that's lowering toward her back with dark brown Jedi robe with six small horn on her with crystal blue eyes. "This is protective service, not manner on your judging to battle. You must maintain the Force and remain in your balance."

"Yes, Master," the Padawan understand his role before he will become a Jedi knight. Knowing he is just a student, not a knight.

"My apologise on my student reckless since the war is started," his master calmly apologise to him. "You'll forgive on my student aggressive behaviour."

"That's fine on your apologise statement," Chargian Jedi said to her.

His student unveil a hood who revealed to be a female Jedi nearing toward the same age of that boy who happen to be a female Mirialan Jedi with dark colour with blues with traditional pattern since that she was given birth that's shape like a diamond during her people traditional pattern on both side on her check.

"This report recon is getting is getting unlikely, Master," she said to him. Knowing this mission to protect the base is getting less bored on the Padawan learner.

"You'll be fine," he said to her, yet looking at the main central in holographic colour and see a hologram on the space station and behind the station there is a few planets as well.

Their job is to protect the station to make sure anything goes wrong or fall into a wrong hand from the Separatists hand, knowing this station is perfect enough to withstand against the Republic, which the station was clearly held by the Republic standing. Few Padawan are becoming less bored, yet they'd want to fight against some droid like others Padawan do, but it down toward their own master from what they said to them while ago. Yet, they'd still lots more way to go in certain time before they can achieve their fun and excitement in the war, but they need to understand about their Force ability and remember their training from their master words.

"If I'd may Master Jedi," said Admiral Kosten from his curious thought about the station. "If the Separatist gain control the station, what happen if they'd enter in."

"If they'd in they will success and gain control the station and gain access of every facility and record database that contain vital information," said Chargian Jedi. "Erase the information except few of them will memorise the solution problem, before we will escape the battle."

"Hmm," Kosten is having a moment. "I like the sound of it. A great plan from your suggestion."

"Indeed," I'ra agree on that plan. "As you know I'd memorise every matter since what happen during what happen at the Battle of En'vo."

"And I remember every vital information before it will," said a female Zabark.

"Good," he please accept those words. "Now," he look back at the main central station, "let us see what happen if they'd arrive in quick approach second."

Once solution is now fully acknowledging from the fellow Jedi and Admiral, yet unknown one of the control main desk was operate by one of the control operate clones was checking on the routine system to see anything problem and checking on the main condition to make safe that the shielding system and the main fuel secure, when suddenly it caught something on the monitor channel that he look at it, with his own eyes. Clearly this clones was created by the original host from a planet called Kamario who create them with million batch of cloning cell, yet the clone operate look at the monitor and quickly report back to them.

"General," he quickly said to them, when the Jedi and Admirals look at him. "Something have just coming out from the main hyperspace."

"Is it Republic or Separatist?" said a female Zabark.

"I don't know General," he quickly responds to her. "Yet, according to this reading that ship is highly unknown to us, yet the design that I'm not sure about it."

"Put it on holographic display so that we can what we're up against," Chargian Jedi quickly said to him. When the clones operate quickly nod and quickly press the main control and show them on the display holographic simulation in light holo-blue colour from what the Jedi and Admirals.

Once they'd look at it, yet the design and feature from what they look at it is highly unknown to them. That the ship is round and yet it spins as well with unknown egg-like sack that they have never seen before in their entire and there three of them.

"What in the name of the Force is that?" cried out a male Padawan that he never seen that ship before in his life.

"You tell me," said a female Mirialan Padawan who completely agree as well. "Master?" she look at her master.

"General?" I'ra said to them or one of them. "What is that?"

"I have no idea what they are," said male Jedi Knight in remain calm, yet he sense something. All of them sense something within that ship, yet all of them sense a great darkness that's within that ship. "Yet," he look at the others Jedi as well.

"I'd sense it too," female Zabark agree on him. "And yet, I have never seen anything like this in my life."

"What are they?" Kosten want to know.

"To be honest on your concern," said a male Jedi Knight who look at him and look back on the holographic display. "And yet, I have no idea what it is."

Until a klaxon alert take place on them, yet another clone operates quickly said to them. "General, it making a move – yet it pick a massive unknown reading is coming this way!"

"What kind of massive unknown?" said Admiral I'ra said to him.

"I'm sure," he quickly responds, "it looks like a missile is heading toward us!"

"Raise the shield and hurry!" Chargian Jedi quickly order to raise the shield up, before this station will be destroy.

"Activates shield," as all clone operates quickly press on the control panel as quickly as possible, "now!"

Once they quickly done activates the shielding system in ghostly white-blue barrier that's surround the entire station knowing this is a serious matter in the name of the Republic, yet they'd look at the holographic display and see few dozen of unknown missile in blink red dots is heading toward the station in highly superfast – very fast from what they'd look at it. Hoping they can survive from the small boom causing, yet once the Jedi and the Padawan is remain calm and see those missile is flying toward it, yet nearing in. Until-

A powerful banging sound from the entire shield that cause a massive vibration sound that's nearly knock few clones from a powerful vibration yet some of them are hanging and cause a few minor spark from the main console. That missile is more powerful from what they didn't expected. Yet could the Separatists could have somehow build this missile that cause a damage shield without even notice?

"Damage report?" a Jedi quickly said.

"The shield is falling toward 75%!" cried out from one of the clone operate. "But still intact!"

"Sir," cried out from another clones operate. "Another missiles have been launch again!"

And yet, Admirals along with few Jedi look at the main holo- visual and see two more unknown missiles is heading toward the force shield. Knowing they can survive from powerful impact, yet these missiles is more powerful than any Separatists missiles from what they'd didn't expect since then. Once they'd look at it and see that the missiles and almost reach toward it, when it cause the same one from before and almost lose some balance on them, yet some of them are hang on from a powerful reactor wave, while the perimeter alarm is standing making those noise.

"Shielding is falling toward 62%!" cried out from one of the clones operate and quickly report to them.

"How many more of these missiles there are?" I'ra exclaimed out from her own mouth. Clearly they have no idea what she dealing with it.

"To my admitted," said a male Jedi, "I don't know how many."

"Sir?" said the clone operate. "I'd receive communction channel."

"Put on through," said a Chargain Jedi. When the clones quickly acknowledge him and press the auto communication channel in auto receptor and the sound of an enemy of the unknown.

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

All of them hear the sound of the enemy. Yet they have no idea who they are, and yet what are those words meaning to them. Unless, it war to declare by an unknown threat have awoken in the galaxies. The clones are fear – afraid to hear the sound of the echoing voice that shaken their bones to hear those chanting voice. The Jedi however hear those words repeat and repeat in loop-to-loop, yet the Padawan have never felt afraid before in their life that their bones inside their body are shaken, but not the Master, when they'd remain calm and see what they'd up against. Those words are troubling on them. Until another alert on them, when one of the clone operate look at it to see what's wrong and yet he quickly report to them.

"General!" he cried out. "They'd disable on our shielding system!"

"Impossible!" Admiral Kosten shock out from his sudden reaction. How could this unknown enemy have somehow disable their entire shielding system.

"Quickly revert back!" I'ra quickly order him.

When the clone operates quickly trying to re-operate again in matter of hurrying. Until, things are not so good when he quickly reports to them.

"I'd can't," a stammer take place on him, yet fear of panic, "they're somehow launch malware system on out control console.

"What?" almost panicking on a male Padawan. That the shielding system is almost vanishing and yet they somehow use a powerful malware system on the control system.

"This is not good at all," said female Zabark, that the battle is getting harder on them when the Jedi look at the main shielding from the holographic system while the auto communication are still making an infinite loop over and over when the shielding is now vanish, for good. When another alarm take place on them, again.

"General!" said out from another clone operate and quick report back. "The enemy have somehow launch their fighter."

As they'd watch, the Jedi and their Admiral watch on the main holographic display unit and see dozen – no, millions of small dots is rushing toward that stations. This is bad for the Republic and the Jedi as well.

"Get all fighter, now!" cried out from Admiral Kosten quickly alert them about the incoming invasion is coming toward their way.

* * *

Once an alert take place across every station level that this station is now under attack by an unknown forces, yet they'd all hear the sound of an echoing chanting voice, repeated, over and over again like an infinite loop, that none of them have no idea what they'd are since the moment they heard it. Once the battle station take place on them while the alarm are still on-going; when the rest of the clones fighter pilots are heading toward the cargo bay, where all the ships are waiting, while the cargo bay crews are checking on fuel system to make sure it's fuel or not and also placing their astromech droids that's attach on the Republic was known as Aggressive ReConnanissance-170 in red and white colour ship that its comes with three pilots are pilot, co-pilot and tail gunner as well, so that they can fly the battle ship. The ship is an S-foil that contained hyperdrive and propelled itself in real-space utilizing two powerful engine system it can shot in long-range scanners and sensors were contained in the vessel's nose. It combine with twin blaster cannons that provided a rear-firing arc manned by its tail gunner. Furthermore, it have proton torpedo launchers that increased the craft's usefulness in ship-to-ship combat and added to its already extensive repertoire in its ability to serve as a bomber.

Once the pilots are in position when a Jedi fighter in scarlet red and white with a yellow and white astromech are waiting when a male Bothan Jedi quickly running toward his own fighter and quickly get on and place a single hand band. Since the Jedi have no choice but to enter the war so that all clones are now addressing as General or Captain depending on which Jedi rank. Once a Bothan are ready to make sure that all system are fully check, when he quickly said to a Chargian Jedi on the commlink channel to commute on audio receive.

"All pilot are now ready Master Bo'nek," he said to him posh understand manor in scarlet fur with white mane that's surround his face with green as well.

"_May the Force be with you, my old friend,"_ Bo'nek said to him to wish him 'good luck', but Jedi don't believe on luck.

"And you," he respond back to him. When he press down the control panel to allow his ship to lift off along with many Aggressive fighters are also lift off as well, when he quickly said to them. "All wing checking in."

All clones confirm their wings number from R1 toward over R200 and more, so that this threat are no match against the Republic best ship. Once they're all fighter, when a Bothan Jedi said to them, "lock on my standing proceed and perhaps are counter measure to make sure that no enemy can't enter the station."

"You got it, General," replied out from one of the clone pilots.

All fighters are now heading out from the main cargo bay hanger while cargo crews are quickly make a move before they will get in. Good things their pro and crew of the main cargo bay, when all of them are heading toward outside the main bay.

"Just remember," Bothan Jedi said to them in further order, "make sure that no one can't get in."

"You got it sir!" another pilot confirm to him.

Once they'd enter out from the main hanger bay and see the space is clear empty black with planets and stars that combine into one and all. Once the Jedi remain calm, yet a shock take place including all clone pilots as well.

"What in the clankers are those things anyway?" another one yell out that he have no idea what are those. The shape is like a pepper pot with one eyes stalking and yet the colour is bronze gold as well. Clearly none of them have no idea what they are including Bothan Jedi as well.

Whatever they are, this is bad for all clones and Jedi as well. Until the enemy open fire upon in luminous blue beam that's fire and cause multiple burst on several fighters about 20 of them already. Yet this unknown enemy got some amazing firepower that they have no idea what they are. Clearly, they are no Vulture Droid or Tri droid fighter as well. When a Bothan Jedi quickly said to them.

"Quickly open fire!" he command them to begin fire on them, yet they are too many of them. And thus the battle have already begin.

All Aggressive ReConnaissace-170 have lost over 30 of them already, and they'd manage to shoot it down at least about roughly 10 of them, yet it still more to them, and yet of them are on their tail in complete random in different direction, yet they'd can't shake them off and yet most of them were destroy in quick second and hear the sound of an echoing voice that's sound out in complete chanting over and over in infinite loop at the same times. All fighters put their live to stop these unknown threat, and yet Bothan Jedi quickly report to the command centre when he try to destroy them, when he quickly said to them,

"Master Bo'nek," he said to him while flying his fighter in open comlink channel, "we don't what they'd are! Yet we lost over 50 fighter in just quick second, yet some its so hard to get rid of them. I don't know what they are and fast before its kill us."

Until the enemy is flying behind him, yet he quickly sense their behind. "Master Bo'nek, my friend," he knew this day would have come, "goodbye old friend, the Force is now with you."

Until the enemy of the unknown have fire upon a Bothan Jedi star fighter have been destroy.

* * *

A Chargain Jedi name Master Bo'nek who hear everything from his old friend and brother to him, and hear the sound of lost communication, and yet he hear his friend words, when he whisper in ghost word to him, "Goodbye, Master J'orab. The Force is now call and be one with the Force."

Until all Jedi are taking a moment of the silent to hear the death of their Jedi brother to them. When of them clone operate quickly said to them in warning detected that this is not good for them.

"General," he quickly yell at them. "The enemy is coming toward them!"

"Prepare for battle!" said out from a female Zabark Jedi, knowing this' battle is already begin. Furthermore who are those enemy and yet those echoing words are highly unknown to them. Who are the enemy there facing today?

All clones troopers with their blasters, pistols including heavy machinery as well along with one single Jedi who happen to be a Mon Caramai Jedi with white skin with two red polka dots on top of his head, wearing a traditional Jedi robe in beige colour on him and got out his lightsabre from his belt and ignite and revealed sapphire blue blade and yet many troopers are gathering from the main cargo bay, waiting for the enemy to show up and defend with honour for the Republic stand. They'd waiting very patient, hoping they will show, eventually, if they can come they will fight and defend it.

Once they're waiting for the enemy to come along when their General said to them in one last request, "Remember, defend that station to make sure none of them will never get their hand."

"Yes sir," all of them acknowledge him. When suddenly, there here.

The enemy have somehow break though many fighters when all of them are hear the sound of those mechanical being voice, "All life form are standing are waiting to advance us. Exterminate!"

"Open fire!" cried out from the Jedi. When clones quickly open fire in rapid full speed, yet all of them are putting heavy amount of pressure from heap amount of sweat. Until unknown to them, the enemy have no effort of them at all.

"We can't defeated them all!" one of them cried out.

"You have to," said the second one. "Just keep firing!"

Until the enemy have open fire in luminous blue beam and shot and kill a trooper and yet all troopers watch and scared at the same time to see an actual clone skeleton with glowing light blue surrounded him and yet the scream stop and see the dead clone fell to the ground.

"Don't distract yourself," Mon Caramai said to them. "Just keep firing, I'll hold them off."

Until one of the enemy fire toward the Jedi. When he quickly try to redirect, until a shock and surprise take on him that his lightsabre blue blade have somehow vaporise and look at his lightsabre that the tip of the hilt is slight burning and sense that the kyber crystal is complete died.

"Impossible," he softy spoken out from his sudden surprise. When the enemy fire toward in the same luminous blue beam and cause the Jedi to scream and fell down on the ground.

"The general have been hit!" yell out from the clone commander. "Presume fire on those golden clanker what-it!"

All of them are trying to fire upon them all. Yet the enemy are continually fire in multiples and hear many scream that is echoing on them, yet many blasters, pistol including heavy machine have no match against them. It's like that this enemy have somehow got protective shield and yet it's hard to shot or kill them as well.

Another Jedi from the control room, have quickly rush to defend the station. Sense the moment he sense the death on another Jedi in highly impossible for him. And yet he wasn't alone, he bought some backup with him as well. He quickly ignite his lightsabre and revealed it is an emerald blade and continually running, hoping that the enemy will never get far from there.

"Commander," he quickly said, while he and his commander are continually running toward the empty corridor, hoping he can make it time before the enemy show up. "Cover all entrance to make sure that the enemy will never show up."

"Yes sir," he quickly acknowledges him, until its too late that the enemy have somehow show. Somehow the enemy have broken through their defence in quick second without knowing how or why, yet they have no choice to stop them. Or whatever they are is not looking so good on the Republic clones and yet the Jedi as well.

"I think I'd spoke too soon," he said to them in manor of speaking.

"Exterminate!" cried out from this unknown enemy. When all clone troopers start to fire on them in rapid fire speed and try to shoot them down, yet their weapons have no effort on them at all. Its must be ray shield that's protect this creature or robot from what they call them. Until the enemy open fire on them in same before and kill over 5 of them already when a male Jedi is trying to redirect that beam, the blade is somehow vaporised in quick and see that the hilt tip is slight burning when another beam come through and make the Jedi scream and died on the ground.

This is bad for them clones and the Jedi as well. But who those enemy? And why do they come from?

* * *

On the command centre, when things are go wrong when Master Bo'nek along with other Jedi have sense the death of two more Jedi have been killed. They have no idea how the enemy goes stronger and much more advance from what they have never seen before in their entire life. Who are the enemy, anyway? Let they are no Separatists battle droid, they are much, much more than any regular droid and yet those repeating echo and echo words in infinite loop that it will never ending. Yet all the Jedi have sense something within the central station. They sense something that beyond that's link to the dark side: the hatred, the anger from what they have sense it inside the main station. Yet outside from the main central station, many fighters were already pin down as well. Clearly this battle is getting harder and harder in each second.

How could the enemy make a high advance to withstand against the Republic armada in quicker end? Who are those enemy they up against? His student sense fear and heavy amount of sorrow and pain since the death of the Jedi she felt it, including Zabark's Padawan as well. Yet the death of three is almost the beginning and sense much worst as possible as imagination since the day when the Clone War begin.

As the Jedi along with few Admirals are watching from the main holo-visual display and see many starfighters have been destroy when, yet another holo-appearance who appear to be a clones who keep firing on those thing that he have no idea what they are.

"What is going on, trooper?" Master Bo'nek said to him and explain the damage report.

"It not so good sir!" he quickly replied on the monitor channel. "Its already killed General Remus in just one blast and along with Commander Kons. Our forces are no match against those mechanical thrash!"

"Just keep on firing as long as you can," Master Bo'nek quickly said to him. "Hold on as long as possible as you could."

"But sir!" he quickly said to him. "Our blasters and pistols have no effort on them. I suggest that we could- ahh!"

A beam from nowhere and fire toward clone and see luminous that surround them that's shock admirals along with tech clones and two Jedi Padawan in total shock and see a dead clone fall down. The Jedi are shock and stun at the same time and remember their training. But never in all their life have never seen anything like this before in their entire life. How could the enemy made a powerful weapon that hit them in just one blast? Again from their own thought, who are the enemy they are fighting?

Until the blast door has somehow burst open with powerful explosion when the Jedi quickly activates their lightsabre in three blue and one green and few troopers draw out their blasters and see massive hazy grey smoke when small blue dots – about dozen of small blue dots, when the enemy fire upon few clones and monitor crew are screaming at the same time including its hit Admiral I'ra who also screaming as well.

One of the beam is firing toward Master Bo'nek. But Bo'nek try to deflect until the blade of his sapphire blade have somehow vaporise in sudden surprise when he look at the hilt of his lightsabre and see a small burn at the tip of the hilt and sense that the Kyber is dead, complete.

"That's impossible!" he soften cried out when another beam fire toward him and scream out with luminous covering from his surrounding body. The Jedi and others are shock and surprise and see Master Bo'nek from the inside and see him, dead on the floor.

"Master!" his Padawan cried out to him, when another beam fire toward the Padawan and she too scream out as well and her body is also fall on the floor right near toward her master.

The remaining Jedi are ready to fighting against those being things. Yet they have no idea what they are. Even Admiral Kosten too, yet his hands are shaken when he draw out his weapon and try to fire and yet it have no effort as well.

"Who are you?" said a female Zabark Jedi who wielding an emerald blade, while his student wielding sapphire blade and sense a shaken on her student reaction.

All clones look at those robots race, yet they have never seen anything like this before in their entire life. And witness to see some kind of pot-shape in different shade of bronze and gold colour with two lightbulbs at the top of the dome with strange eyestalk as well and yet its' carrying some kind of weapons that they have no idea what those things called. Yet all of them are afraid to see them, while the Jedi remain calm except the student who is now afraid, when one of them speak in front of them.

"We are now your greatest enemy," it speak like cybernetic voice to see two lightbulbs is flashing. Yet the voice is not cybernetic that all clones are now shaken in fear including Admiral Kosten as well that one of them spoke, when it speak again. "Surrender now or you will be exterminate!"

And yet this battle against those things are becoming more difficult to all Republic including the Jedi Order as well. That its begin.

* * *

**That chapter is still the beginning.**

**Yet it will come for the time being in future chapter. Anyway, I'd heard that Star Wars the Clone Wars is back and season 7 and Ahsoka got her new lightsabre in blue colour and facing Darth Maul (Except Obi-Wan finally kill him in Star Wars Rebel series) now that series is now return like Darth Malgus said 'for 3,000 years - we have return' in star wars legend.**

**Now the next chapter is going to take a while and please be very patient, okay? and please don't judge on my writing look at my profile, thank you and don't make a critic on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars and Doctor Who.**

**Hello friend and favourite follower, that I am back and alive, thank you and sorry it took so long before I got something else to for the time being. And, I am back and yet this chapter will make you interesting.**

Chapter 2: Operation: Find the cause to all these plot

Five Republic Battle Cruisers have just already emerged out from the main hyperspace since they got emergency broadcast from an unknown enemy have fire upon the Republic Central Base known as Republic Central Command Centre known as Star Station since it was design and built long ago. Until the station is now under attack when five battlecruisers have just emerge out from the main hyperspace when the Jedi must act fast so that the Separatists won't get their own the station, knowing its contain every intel information that contain vital memory. This is not looking so good for the Republic and the Jedi Order as well.

Once the Republic Cruisers emerge out from the hyperspace, inside one of the main cruisers have dozen of clones controller along with clone commander and yet, there's Admiral Yularen one of the best admiral and commander in 501st along with three great Jedi that he know them for quite sometime since the war begin.

One Jedi is standing and watching from the main view and see the station is completely desert since they'd revise a communication urgent from the station that the station is direct under attack before the transmission cut off or better yet it was jamming the transmission to disarray. One Jedi, one of the Jedi Council name Obi-Wan Kenobi the slayer who defeated the Sith on Naboo, yet he's return for revenge since he was there and yet he is not alone, a same warrior and yet Dooku's former apprentice and becoming Darth Maul new apprentice, this is not looking good on him since Maul is still on the loose. Obi-Wan look at the main views and see that something is not right from what he sense it in the Force. He sense something odd and yet it draw out a massive of collection of hatred from what he sense it and it beyond from what he's describe inside his mind and this sensing is still not sure since what happened two Jedi was killed by unknown mysterious cultural that he have no idea who could have done it.

This investigation is becoming hard for him. Behind him, two more Jedi walk approach him. One of them is far younger than him with brown hair and blue eyes with thin scar on top of his eyebrow with different Jedi robe with single long glove and the other Jedi is less younger than him. Who happen to be a she and she is Togruta and wearing a differential custom for a Jedi with two different lightsabre hilts on her. One short and one longer and yet she got a single different braid on her. Their name are Anakin Skywalker along with his student Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin was found on a remote planet, Tatooine, yet he was gifted by the highest force-wielder by a good and great to him who happened to be Obi-Wan's former teacher. Anakin is already a Jedi Knight since before the war begin, yet the Council allow him to become a fully pledged Jedi Knight. And also he remote secret to married from one of the Senate and also he fought a former Jedi during the first wave when he lose his lower right arm was slash by Court Dooku and allow he got himself an apprentice since they'd first met and becoming a great team on them.

Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's first student since she first him year ago, until it was very complex the two of them and also the two of them becoming a great team in each planets and star system as well. Ahsoka was found by an old friend who discover her long ago name Plo Koon when she was 3 years old and yet he take her to the Jedi Temple where she's belong.

Once the two of them are becoming a great team, yet there is problem since they'd got communication from the station when Republic Cruisers have just emerge out from the main hyperspace.

"We're arrive the station since what happen it when it receive an urgent communication standard ago," Anakin said to his old master. In fact Anakin was train by Obi-Wan Kenobi who taught him everything from what he know about it before he become a knight. Yet the last paragraph about an urgent matter since they got a message from the station.

"It's hope we're not arrive too late," said Obi-Wan. When he look back at the main station in clear distance views when he slowly rubbing his beard in perfect reason.

"Something bother you?" Anakin said to him. When he sense something is not right on him.

"Can you sense something while we're just arrive?" Obi-Wan said to him in curious tone.

Anakin look at the main view screen and see the station and yet he too did sense something from what he know about it, even Ahsoka sense as well. Something dark and yet something that highly beyond them.

"It feel like dark," Ahsoka describe from what she said. That her mind is calling out, like, something that she is not sure what it is. "And yet, darker and yet something, hatred."

"I'd sense as well," Anakin agree on his student. "The Force is very strong from what I'd look at it. And yet, I'd do sense something like something sinister and yet. . . hatred."

"That's sound like the describe from the dark side," said Ahsoka when she remember that the Sith are the ancient enemy of the Jedi, yet she learn that all of them destroy and learn they do existed. Hiding in the shadow without knowing. "But who cast dark abyss inside the station?" she curious to know about it.

"I don't know," Anakin replied to her. Yet he too have no idea what's going on. "Something inside the station that we want to know."

"Ever since we got receive a communication from the station that there is an urgent," said Obi-Wan. "We can't make it out to know what's going when someone said there is an invasion and yet it everywhere from what it make of it."

What Obi-Wan said before they'd make a before. Back then in the Jedi Order, knowing the war is still let loose when the Jedi have receive a communication urgent that coming from this station when a clone operation quickly said to them, knowing this is a serious matter when he said, 'we're under attack. Our forces were half defeat! We lost two Jedi general! We're pin down – I repeat we're being pin down-' that was the last transmission when the Jedi Council quickly dispatch Obi-Wan along with Anakin and Ahsoka as well to find out what happen since they'd got here in four standard ago. Still, from what they have sense it, must something the effort on the Jedi.

Admiral Yularen, who happen to be a good friend with General Skywalker who have brown hair and blue eyes and wear an admiral uniform when he approach the three Jedi when he said to them, "General," three Jedi look at him, "we check any life signature to see any survivor. So far we'd detected none of them."

"None of them?" little surprise from Anakin behalf when he while his chin. "What about any referring? What about any viral life that was in the station?"

"We check twice and yet there's still no sign of life from what we didn't expected, since we're arrive," Yularen replied to his general, since he ask one of the clone operator to know any life of the station so that they'd need to be rescue since then.

Anakin look back his old master, yet Obi-Wan rub his beard knowing something is not right for the moment they show up and yet there is no clue nor evidence to know what's happen that station. Ahsoka is little concern on her master action, knowing that she too understand the logic and small surprise from what Yularen said about there is no sign of life. Her guess and her master that both of them know that all of them got killed or capture by the Separatists. Like important information so that it will led total major outcome for the entire Republic and yet download of everything intel that will win the war.

"Prepare our troops to know what happen to the station," Anakin said to him. "We'll make sure to see anything what's wrong for any outcome."

"Understood, General," Yularen quickly acknowledge him. Knowing this is a recon mission to check and making sure there are no trap from what's hidden. When three Jerid nod to him when they'd make their move toward the station so that they can find whatever left so that they can bought back to the Republic or the Jedi Temple to uncover to know who is that enemy since what happened on the planet Spiridons where many clones were killed including two Jedi as well.

This is very ill news to all Jedi to know about this unknown enemy that they have no idea who the enemy is and yet how the enemy destroy lightsabre. That would be impossible to all Jedi, that no life form couldn't outrank, except only few martials can outrank lightsabre but never any cultural to make disarm that's shock to all Jedi. How could the enemy have manage to destroy a Jedi lightsabre blade with a powerful ray that's dissolve it?

The three Jedi are make their moves, knowing this is a Jedi matter, hoping they will find the link since what happen on the planet, only Obi-Wan knows about it. Anakin heard the report that's come from this station and heard a shocking news about what happen to two Jedi was mystery killed in unknown reason as well.

They're heading toward the main cargo bay and yet they are not alone, they'd decide to bring some troopers as backup so that they will protect their Jedi and honour for the Republic as well. Since they were all breed and clones from the original host since it was killed during the first wave, thanks to their Republic commission that they will continue produce more clones for the sake of the Republic stand against the Separatists, yet none of them didn't know it is the Sith true master.

Once the Jedi are heading toward the main cargo to check what's wrong while Admiral Yularen stay here in the bridge to keep an eyes any strange activities that's emerge from hyperspace such as the Separatists battlefleet. They will defend any path from them to make sure that the Jedi and troopers have find something they're looking for. If they can anything to know what happen to them and the rest of clones as well. Once this war is already turning the table.

* * *

Outside from the main Republic cruisers, when one of the main cruisers slit open the door that's from the main cargo bay, when dozen of Republic Transport known as LAAT (Low Altitude Assault Transport) have descend up from the main cargo bays and heading toward the main station was control by the pilot clones since it was engineer them to learn them how to control a ship stabilise without causing damage one of the other. Inside the main transport carriers, many troopers prepare their weapons locks and load, just for protection in act of caution to make sure any trap are left behind by the Separatist armada.

One of them inside the carrier are Obi-Wan along with his former student Anakin and his student Ahsoka Tano are hang on, knowing this travelling in ship is very smooth to begin with, knowing this craft was design in lower atmosphere from the planet dwell, but thanks to engineering who working on the carrier is now suitable to fly across in space, but extreme temporality in minor conclusion. The Jedi have already sense something in the Force, something dark and very hatred from what it draw toward them whatever reason and yet they'd sense the hated that leave its scent from this unknown enemy. But what is that scent and who making the hate within that station? Knowing they have no idea what they are, nor how it done. Yet, they did answer to figure it out to know what's really happen on that day since.

Once the LAAT are heading toward the station and yet the pilots is checking on any system and making sure its sable once its arrive toward the main cargo bay from the main station known as Star Station and see the main hang bay is still open, yet another odd take place to clone pilot while checking on the system check-up and making sure there is no damage toward from LAAT, when the pilot said to the generals and few clones as well.

"Generals," he said to them on the commlink channel, "the main hangar is still open, shall we enter the main cargo bay?"

"Proceed," Obi-Wan acknowledge him from the commlink when the pilots carefully heading toward the main cargo bay along few other transports as well are heading toward the main bay as act on caution, knowing something is right on the Jedi mind to know why the Force sense a great power that collide within them. What does it mean exactly?

As few Republic Transports are heading toward the main cargo bay when the pilots go through the luminous blue screen that shielding and protecting from any harm so that no one can't go to outside when there is danger that's the main power surge that's control the screen when seal door kick, but the blue screen is still functional since the Republic Transports got in without notice when its lower down on the main cargo floor as steady as the pilot go. Once the transport is stable and secure when the main side door is open when all troopers quickly lurch out to make a quickly with their blasters they'd got even two greatest captain and commander are called Rex and Cody.

Rex wear a different set of armour in blue and white as for Cody who wear orange and white and these team are 501st one of the finest troopers in Republic history since the event of the Clone War declare since the first wave. Yet they'd too are checking is secure or hot when the Jedi emerge out from the main transport and got their lightsabre for protection, when they draw out their blades, one green and two blues as well. Ever since they got here now, and yet they'd sense the same as well, and they look upon heap of dead clones was somehow killed without knowing. All clone troopers are attending and checking on their clone brothers, while the remain are checking the priority to see any enemy are lurking in the shadow.

"All of them are dead, sir," one of them report them when the Jedi approach them. "Including one Jedi as well," he look at a dead Jedi as well. And yet the body of the Jedi have no blast hole mark on them as well, like the rest of the troopers as well.

"Check the lightsabre," Obi-wan quickly said, when one clone garb the hilt and see that hilt is still intact, but he hilt is slight burn at the top is small liquid metal from what he look at it. "Just as I thought."

"Who could done this?" Ahsoka ask to her master. "How could the enemy manage to destroy a lightsabre?"

"I don't know, Snip," Anakin said to her, clearly he too have no idea what how the enemy disarm a lightsabre. "Whoever done this," he look at the surrounding bodies of clones, "it massacre."

Anakin is indeed when he witness many battle and see many dead of his bravest troopers since he fought encountered battle since what happened in the past. Such as the Battle of Ion Cannon, the Separatists greatest creation to disarm any local communication and transmission, leaving them in the open field, but thanks to Master Koon's report in front of the Councils and Chancellor as well to explain what happened since their unknown encountered and learn the name of that ship since then. But thanks to Anakin and his teams have manage to destroy that weapons before its ready to fire upon instead the commander centre, but aim the main weapons is the only key to stop it and yet thanks to Anakin to reverted the main control room with Senate Padme before that weapons is now destroy, completed.

But this war from what he look at it, is totally different to compare from the others and yet he never seen anything like this to see so many dead clones and yet they saw something odd when he quickly said to his master and his student as well.

"And yet," he said, "there is no blast hole – all of them have no blast holes in every single of them."

"Just like what happened with two Jedi was killed in unknown recon mission," Obi-wan said and remember what happen from his report about two Jedi was killed since then. "This battle from what we witness have no idea who or what could have done this."

"Whoever did this," Rex said to them. "Its look like personal from what I'd look it."

"Too personal I would say," Obi-wan said to him from what he suggestion.

"Any idea who could have done this?" Cody ask his general to know who kill so many of his brothers who make a sudden death. "I know some of them since in combat before we got different session before the war it started. And yet, I have never seen anything like this before."

"And yet," Rex add on to him, "where are the body of the enemy that they were supposed to shot?"

Rex is correct, they all notice that there haven't been one single dead bodies of an unknown enemies, except his clone brothers were all killed and shot dead on the floor along with one Jedi as well. And he too have no idea what happen to them and furthermore from what he said, where is the body of the enemy.

"That is good question," Obi-Wan agree on that part. Without know who could have done this, but where is the body of the enemy. Surely they will leave it, so that they can exam to know what they are and know where they'd come from.

"Alright, teams," Anakin quickly said to them when he quickly order. "Search the entire base and see any report to us and remember; see something, stun it, no killing, stun it so that we need to exam to know what's going on."

"Right away, sir," Rex acknowledge him, when he quickly give his troops a signal to that his teams are on the recon mission.

"Ahsoka, you will with Rex," Anakin said to his apprentice. "See something, tell them to set their weapon to stun in from their direct order from what you find."

"Yes, master," she quickly said to him, when she quickly follow with Captain Rex as an addiction support to them.

"You too, Cody," Obi-wan said to him. "Find something, stun it."

"Yes sir," Cody acknowledge as well, when he quickly make a wave signal on his teams, that they are heading toward in different direction, while the Jedi and remain clones are stay here in the main cargo bay.

"We need to find the command centre to figure out what happen to the station," Obi-wan said to them.

"And find the culprit who did to them as well," Anakin add on as well. Hoping he will find the culprit, stop it and then it to justice for the crime against the Republic stand. And yet there is one more thing to all knowing, who is that enemy are they facing now? And yet, how the enemy somehow disarm a Jedi lightsabre and killing the entire with no single blast holes on them? The war is now getting too complex since the begin and yet the Republic are not going to be please to learn about this new enemy revealed. The question is, who are they, exactly and how the enemy manage to break though many clones defend and how it manage to destroy a Jedi lightsabre? This mystery is going to be one huge complex to the Jedi and the Republic as well.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano, student of her Master, Anakin Skywalker along with her trusted commander – Captain Rex along with few clones are with them, are investigate to know what happen to the central command station, knowing this place is huge and massive that contain over thousand clones including life supplies and everything since this station was built long ago since in the Old Republic, knowing this is one of the largest space station in the entire galaxies. They're invest to see any remain or seeing any hidden trap to know who the enemy is. The light is still on, except some of them are minor flicking in and out at the same time in different hall.

Ahsoka is using her Jedi ability to see what inside the main building as lookout scout, while her teams and Captain Rex have already got their blasters knowing this is a full-scale war between Republic and the Separatists as well. Knowing their job is to protect the Republic at any cost, knowing they'd battle many times and see the death of their clone brothers as well.

They're checking to see any hidden enemy are lurking in the shadow or in the vent as well. Until once they're keep on looking they saw another dead batch of clones without a single blast mark on them, including one captain as well. They have never seen anything like this before, when few clones are examining their fallen brothers and see no hole and no blaster marks as well. Could the separatists have develop a technology that shot without getting a single hole from their brothers? Knowing this is not looking going for the Republic standing.

"It just like before," Rex said to Ahsoka. "No blaster hole."

"And no marking as well," Ahsoka add on as well.

"This place give me creep me a bit," said one of the clones.

"Yeah, everything does make you creep," said another one as well.

"Will you two knock it off?" said third one. "It's bad enough to know to see what lurking within these corridor!"

"Point taken."

"That's goes for me too."

"Alright you three," Rex said to them underneath his helmet when he look at them. "This place does may effort on you but stay focus. We need to know what happen to the station so that we can discover to know who they are and how they'd kill our brothers. So, stay focus and remain calm as well."

"Yes sir," three acknowledge him and continually on patrol, hoping they will find something within these corridors.

As Ahsoka along with Captain Rex and his teams are still scouting to know what happen and see many clones bodies as well, that all of them are heading and they'd stumble upon another Jedi body who is also dead as well and the lightsabre is burn at the top of the hilt, that Ahsoka sense that the Kyber crystal is dead as well. But the crystal is alive that give out the Force. How come the crystal died out already as well? Knowing there few Jedi are looking after the station, before the Separatists comes along, but this one is far different compare other battles. Ahsoka know about the Jedi are willing to risk their life to defend the peace from violence and they'd never attack as long they'd defending the peace from harms way and yet they'd accept death and becoming one of the Force, remember of the Jedi Code in last paragraph;

_There is no death; there is the Force._

That is the last paragraph Ahsoka remember those codes since she was a youngling in her time, yet she's fought many dangerous foes, such as Ventress' Dooku assassin and his apprentice as well along with General Grievous, who slay many Jedi across many systems and worlds, knowing he take lightsabre from his killed victims. Knowing he must be stop, no matter the cost it will take.

Once she along with Rex and his troopers are continually on portal, hoping they will find something that are lurking in the corridors. Yet, unknown to them, that something or someone is spying on them with luminous blue glow that look like a eye shape, staring at them, without making a single finch nor movement from them nor Ahsoka sensing ability, that this unknown is hiding among the corridors itself.

* * *

Obi-Wan along with his former student who is now a brother to him, Anakin are now arrive at the main central, well, surprise to them without getting emotion from a shock that the blast door have somehow burst open without knowing when they'd entering toward the main central of base and yet, dozen of clones are now dead including two Jedi – master and an apprentice before of them were killed as well. When two Jedi look at them, understand the lose of the Jedi and remember of the Jedi Code to allow death and become one of the Force. But Padawan is a shock to all Jedi, knowing they are the future of the next generations to all Jedi Order, but some students were killed by the hand of Grievous were foolish attempt to fight, but most of them were afraid since then. But the Master job is too protect students from harm way, that is the laws and coded of the Jedi Order.

Few clones understand the lose of their brothers death is almost effort to all clones matter. But their job is too protect the Republic from the Separatists threat including Court Dooku and General Grievous as well. So that they will restore peace once more. The Jedi examine and look at the body of the Jedi, yet Anakin know that Jedi, Bo'nek, who train but Form IV basic and understand how to handle the hilt of his own lightsabre, but never imagine that he got his own student as well. And they spotted Admiral I'ra was also killed as well, according to her that she's know Admiral Yularen for the time being, yet he taught her everything from what she's know about it for some time, but her mentor have no idea that his student and a friend was now died, shot by an unknown enemy. This is not looking good for the Republic stand. Obi-Wan look at him that he too knows him as well, when he look at the body of him and his student as well, who also died as well, when Obi-Wan look at Bo'nek's lightsabre and garb it as well.

"Another lightsabre got a small burn," he look at the lightsabre hilt and see a small burn at the top of the hilt, but Anakin, however spot Bo'nek student lightsabre on the floor as well, yet surprise take place on him.

"This one isn't got damage," Anakin said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan quickly ask him.

"Because there is no small burn mark on her lightsabre," he explain to him, by showing a lightsabre to see no small burn hilt at the top of the lightsabre.

"She's must have yell out her master before she got kill," Obi-Wan replied out in his excellent education guess. "She's didn't stand a chance to stop them."

"Whoever they are, knowing they are pretty good against the Jedi," said Anakin. "Yet, we have no idea who the enemy could be."

"We didn't see any other Jedi got killed as well," Obi-Wan already look the room moment ago and see no other Jedi got kill as well, yet he remember that there are few Admirals in this room.

"Observe that they took them as prisoner for question," Anakin quickly said out from his own guessing. "It's take some time to question on the Jedi to know what they are talking to them."

"It's possible," Obi-Wan slight agree with him, when he's slowly stroking his beard from his own thought and find a solution to all of this chaos from what he look at it, when he got up, while holding a small burn lightsabre hilt on his hand, when he look and exam the room as well. "And yet, something is not right from what I'd look at it."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Anakin said to him in little confuse, when he rose up.

"I'm not sure, Anakin," Obi-Wan admit to him, while he's exam the room.

"Not sure?" Anakin is slowly unveiling his anger. "We'd lost small bunch of Jedi was killed in this station including what happen on Spiridons when we lose two Jedi were killed on a patrol recon mission, since they got killed by an unexpected assault."

"Prentice, Anakin," Obi-Wan said to him, knowing he was the one who train him and honour his request from his old master dying breath to train him ever since. "We still have no idea what happen here to find any clue to know what they are."

Anakin understand the solution from his old master said. Knowing he is telling the truth to find clue or any remain on the enemy itself, knowing he remember every journey across several planet including his first mission when he and master were send to get a holocron when the bandit comes along to get that holocron until a second thought a lightsabre when he was nine years old, including another mission when he was kidnapped by a mother and daughter before the Republic comes along to sort thing out since then. Yet, Anakin must trust him, knowing that Obi-Wan is the only Jedi who train him for over 10 year and now fully pledged Jedi Knight and now he got his own student as well. Now the war is still in large, now, they're on important mission to know what happen to the station, when the clones are checking on the system from the national database control from the main screen, hoping they will find the answer. Few clones troopers are standing guard from what main entrance since the blast course the door to explosion since what happen was total unexpected since then.

As the Jedi knowing what happen today is total mystery, when one of the clone troopers quickly alert to them from what he found from the main system control room.

"General?" He quickly said to them. "I'd found something."

"What did you find?" Anakin ask him.

"I'm not sure what I'd found, but I find something that leave a message to them before they come on board," trooper said to them from what he discover when he hack into the main control room.

"Put it on through," Obi-Wan said to him, when a clone trooper quickly press the control button from the panel, when a holo-vid that luminous in light baby blue when an audio voice in high wave when a voice said to them that shock throughout the entire station:

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

It keep on repeating over and over again, that shock all clones who listen that voice, the most dangerous voice like nothing they have never witness to see that horrifying voice that's echo in the entire station central. The Jedi were shock and surprise that voice, yet they have no idea what it is. Its almost like the sound a droid, but different from what they have describe, even Anakin have no idea who's making that sound that he never felt anything like this before in his entire life, including Obi-Wan as well, that voice is beginning from what they found it, when Anakin commlink is beginning to make a beeping sound, that mean Ahsoka have must found something, when he quickly press his left commlink and said,

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Anakin said, still look at the wave motion from the open channel, while it still repeating over and over again like infinite cry.

"_Master, we heard something from speaker, it sound like war-chanting crying that I can't make it to know what's making that noise,"_ Ahsoka explain to him about that crying – war crying from what she describe to him.

"It from the monitor, Ahsoka," Anakin said to her.

"_What do you mean?"_ Ahsoka is little confuse from what her master said.

"We found something from the monitor when like we have never witness anything like before, it sound like the pain, the crying that I cannot think to know what it mean," Anakin said to her, yet, they never felt so afraid before for the first time in his own life.

"_Master? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, Ahsoka," Anakin quick said to her, trying to stay focus from this voice is ringing, effective. "It just that those voice is like we have seen anything like before it effort our mind."

"_What was it?"_

"I don't know, Snips," Anakin said to her in nickname, while the repeating voice is still on-going. "This voice is keep forever. Did you find something?"

"_Not a thing, Master,"_ Ahsoka quickly respond to him. _"We found many clones were killed, including another Jedi got killed – the hilt from what you said is the same like the others as well. We don't know what we're up against, this is ill-effort since what happen. We're still checking to know what happen, if we spot one of course."_

"Will do, Ahsoka," Anakin said to him. "Contract us as soon as possible from what you have found it. Remember from what I said, be on a look out, trust in the Force."

"_Will do, Master,"_ Ahsoka understand her Jedi training and her motives as well.

Anakin switch off his main wrist commlink channel, while they keep on hearing those chanting voice, over and over again in infinite world cycle. Yet they have no idea what they are, knowing it is highly beyond to them, when the clones are shaken in fear that shiver down on their spine, yet those words are very powerful chanting cry that they have never witness in their entire life.

"Any idea what they are?" Anakin ask his master, Obi-Wan.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said to him, that he have no idea what those chanting mean exactly, including that voice that he seen anything like it as well, when he's stroking his beard.

"This could be the answer we been looking for," Anakin said out. "Well, minus those horrifying chanting voice. I wonder in the Jedi Achieve did have that information to know more those chanting cries so that we can verified to know what we're dealing with it."

"You're guess is good as mine," Obi-Wan agree on his former apprentice choice, when he quickly at one clone. "Can you download a copy from it?"

"Will do," clone quick respond to him. "It won't take a moment, or we could a droid can download from it."

"We didn't bring R2 with us," Anakin apologise to him that his trusted droid is busying with Padme in different occasional that she got important mission on Coruscant, knowing she is a Senate of Naboo and his secret wife as well since before the start of the Clone Wars.

"I see," clones said to him.

"We could copy and download the intel to verify to know what they are," Obi-Wan quick suggest to them. "Get that download complete, so that we can take toward the Jedi Temple to know what they are, hoping there is a reference data to know what we're dealing with."

"Yes sir," clone acknowledged him, when he is trying to download a single copy from the control panel, while two Jedi are looking each other, when curiosity take place on them.

"This mystery is getting worst to know what we are dealing with," Anakin said to his old master.

"I agree on your advice Anakin," Obi-Wan agree on his former student. "We still have no idea what we're up against since the moment we got a receive communication from the station that they are under attack by unknown forces and killed everything in close distance range without knowing what kind of weapons we're up against including they'd somehow destroy lightsabre as well."

"You don't suppose that the Separatists have somehow create a weapons to destroy our lightsabre blade?" Anakin suggest and guess out to him.

"It's possible," Obi-Wan said to him, while he place his finger on his bread. "We'd still have no idea the name of the weapons, nor what it is made from. This could be a devastate new to all Republic and the Jedi."

"Well, not for long until we stop this monstrous and bring it to justice," said Anakin.

"Justice, yes. But problem is another thing, Anakin," Obi-Wan said to him. "We have no exact information about those being and why they take them as prisoner in unknown reason."

"My guess that they want the information about the Republic and the Jedi as well," Anakin educational guess out to him, when he fold his arm together when he sigh in less disparate. "Whoever they are, leaving that . . . that . . . fearing chanting voice is keep repeating over and over again. Yet, my body told me to be fear without knowing why."

Obi-Wan nod to him from his agreement that he too is shiver down in fear in silent, yet those voice are keep repeating over and over again, like something effort on them without knowing why. Can the Jedi and the Republic to find out who they are. Is it the enemy from the Separatists that they got a new alliance? Or was it a new threat that they have no idea what they're up against? Whoever they are, knowing they leave a message for the Jedi and clones as well. This is crisis matter in history of both Jedi and the Republic stand.

* * *

Female Zabark Jedi Knight name Kass Zendue along with her student name Glaive Len-To along with few troopers including Admiral Kosten as well. Yet they are now all prisoner by these unknown aliens, yet they have no idea what they are, nor there never seen before in their entire life. Ever since what happen to the station, yet many Jedi were killed, and clones as well. Yet their lightsabre have no effort of those ray-machine that they have no idea what its call. And yet witness the death of Master Bo-nek and his Padawan as well.

Ever since they got an unwelcome guest arrive toward the station, when it launch a malware system that jamming the shielding system including long communication channel, before they send help toward the Republic in quick emergency and they'd already contact to the Republic in small, derby, faint code to warn that they are under attack by a Separatist armada, but they are not droid, nor anything they have never seen anything like this before. Yet once the battle is now over, they have no choice to surrender and take them as prisoner for vital information. Yet they did hear something about spy from what they make of it. Yet they are still prisoner and held captives as well. And take them on board this strange circle-like shape they're never seen before in their entire life.

They are all remain in prisoner in this strange prison cell that fit enough about more than six and more, yet it have no seat to sit, except the floor they will have no choice to seat down, waiting for one of them to come to ask some question. And also, since before they got on this strange ship, they'd never seen before, they heard something, like pumping, like humming sound, that they have no idea. And seeing those things are more imagine to see those pot-like alien with single eye stalk and two set of flash-like bulb that speak out to them like robotic voice, but slight different to hear it to captives their surprise of them. Yet now, they are now prisoner by an unknown droid from they call them.

"How long it will going to take, Master?" Glaive said to her.

"I don't know," Kass said to him. "Clearly these enemy from what we know is different to compare any other droid from what I know about it, but this is not what it seem."

"I disagree on your theory, general," Kosten step up and said to her. "Clearly, they are no droid from what I'd mistaken."

"It is your mistake," Kass said to her. "From what I sense those droid, yet I sense something like nothing I have never seen anything like this before."

"What was it?" Glaive ask her.

"I'm not so sure what it is," Kass admit to him. "Clearly, they are not droid."

"Droid or not, general," said one of the trooper, who already held prisoner as well. "These 'droid' have no effect on any weapons such as pistol and blasters, it have no effect. My guess that the enemy have somehow using a protecting shielding on them."

"You logic is good as mine, trooper," Kass replied and accept his word from what he said. "We learn that the enemy got shielding surrounding on them, yet, lightsabre have no effort on those ray-machine."

"That's impossible," her student cried out. "No advance technology can't breech our sabre – well except Viro-blade material and other ore as well are strong enough against our blade. But vaporise is nothing thing that no technology can't blast the sabre. That's far advance technology that we are dealing with."

"You words are correct, my Padawan," Kass agree on that. "This weapon is far greater than we're expected."

Kass got all the information from she's now knowing to know what they are up against. The first clues: 'Exterminate' and the second clues: different technology that highest beyond of all life form. Third clues: those 'things' are like robot but Kass have sense something inside those tin can, like nothing she's never seen before in her entire life. All the pieces are well connected, except she need to know the name of them, and where they're come from.

"I thought that the Separatists are the one who create far advance technology?" Kosten said to her.

"That what I thought, but I was wrong," she replied to him.

"Yet, who are they anyway?" trooper asking to know who they are. "They'd killed so many of our brothers," yet all troopers agree on that as well. "Our weapons have no effect and no weakness to stop them. We need to fight back!"

"How?" Glaive said to them. "They took our weapons for far exam, whatever they're doing. Yet, I got a bad feeling what's coming next, when it approach us when the door is now opening right now."

"You're guess could be logic, sir," trooper understand the logic.

"And more important since we are no prisoner by those things," Kosten said. "I'm sure we will never said to them for any important information that will lead chaos and madness across the entire galaxies. Including the Republic as well."

Until the door is now open is sideway, just before Master Kass said to him, when suddenly the same pot-like shape is approach them with same bronze colour with same luminous blue eye stalk with strange suction cup and that weapon who killed many clones and Jedi as well, while they'd remain seat down on the floor, when it spoke out to Kosten.

"You will come with me," it speak to him like robot voice to them that it speak with two flashing like-blub is talking in clear white.

"What do you want with me?"

"Silence," it speak again in further demand. "You will come with me, obey without question."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will be exterminate like your Republic and the Jedi died among us," it answer out to him, that shock completely that his eyes are now shaken, shiver in fear. "You will come with me, now."

"Okay, okay," Kosten have no choice to get up from his knee in the act of mercy. That he don't want to us like what happened to I'ra who died since what happen in the station.

"Move, now," it said to him.

"Very well," Kosten have no choice to accept those word, when this robot-thing drove away from the cell when Kosten follow it. Once the two emerge out from the cell. When it spin it half-sphere like dome toward Kass and the others.

"You will remain here," it said, "refreshment will arrive shortly, and then you will be question in momently. Any further attempt will be dealt it in the same way. Now remain stay in your cell or you will be exterminate."

Once it said to them and it half-sphere rotate back, when the seal door is now closing, while Kosten is continually escorting this being robot toward his unknown fate. Leaving the Jedi and remain troopers are staying in a cell-like thing. Hoping they will buy sometime before they will escape and fast, before they will be exterminate like what happen in Star Station. Can they get out in momently or be exterminate?

* * *

**This is getting better and better in each term. Yet the enemy will make revealed in future, of course only fans knows about it. But this is a story, so that the Republic will know who they're up against. **

**Anyway, I heard a new that they will do Obi-Wan TV series in Disney+ that would be epic and Ewen is reprise to play Obi-Wan again that story take place in 9 years in Tatooine after Revenge of the Sith. Maybe in my own theory that someone will play young Obi-Wan to find out how he met Master Jinn in the first place that would be epic if they are doing it of course. **

**As for the film Rise of Skywalker, Rey somehow recreated Luke and Anakin's lightsabre and hearing Palpatine voice and also Rey and Kylo fought to the end and seeing dark side Rey wielding double-bladed lightsabre in red as a stun perfect choice on her, will for becoming a Jedi of course, but never imagine to see her in red blade as a Sith or Dark Side wielder. This would be epic to see it!**

**Anyway, the next one is going to be a while and please be patient in your Jedi training. And please don't judge on my wiring nor critic as well. Look at my profile, thank you.**


End file.
